CODE LYOKO RELOADED
by Sora Ravenheart
Summary: The new Adventures Of Code Lyoko Reloaded they start off small and begin with a new ...
1. Episode 1

_**Code Lyoko Reloaded episode 1**_

_**( Xana Returns ...)**_

It has been 4 years since we deactivated Xana and We all return to the seen we first started ..I am Jeremy and I started it 4 years ago it was a virtual world Called Lyoko with Aleta's help and The help with Odd , Ulrich ,and Yumi we defeated him for good by Now he has figured out a way to reactivate himself and he is on the move ... We return to the very factory and see that the scanner the super computer is all in tact..We go down to the room where Xana is supposed to be deactivated but has been reactivated We all stare in shock ...

" Jeremy we are headed to the scanners .." Yumi added ..." OK I will start it up the Virtualization process .."...Jeremy said ...We all got into the elevator and we let Odd , Ulrich ,Yumi , and Aleta at the scanners and I went to the super computer ..." Jeremy I ready ..."Yumi said .."Lets start up this mumbojobo heap .." Odd added "Lets go "Ulrich complained ..."OK OK give me a sec ..."He started the process up ..."Transfer Yumi ... Transfer Ulrich ... Transfer Odd ...Scan Yumi ... Scan Ulrick ... Scan Odd ...VIRTALIZATION ...Aelita stepped into the forth scanner .." Ready Jeremy "Aelita replied ..."Transfer Aelita ...Scanner Aelita ...VIRTULIZATION "

The appeared in the forest in the deepest parts of it the had to get to the red tower ..." Jeremy Vehicles would be nice ..." Odd instead .."Coming right up ..." 3 Vehicles appeared in front of them ...Yumi and Aleta the Glider ...Ulrich The cycle ...Odd the Hover Board ...They all drove ...To the tower when they were ambushed by 3 Cubes 2 Mega tanks and 4 Crabs ..." Guys you have in coming ..."Jeremy said dangerously ..." I will take the crabs "said odd ...Odd flew over them and hit three of them in there eye ..and was hit by on of there lasers loosing 75 Life points ..." Odd you only 25 life points left be careful ..."Jeremy said dangerously ..."Yea yea yea.."Odd said sarcastically ..He flew up in the air hit him in the eye and the crab exploded ...a Mega tank shot laser and odd was hit ... and he was devirtulized ..."UHH UHH UHH ..."Odd was panting ..."Guys one guy down ..."Jeremy said ...Ulrich jumped off the cycle and used triangulation on the cubes and hit them all ...in one shot ..."Yumi it all you ..."Ulrik said .."OK"Yumi added .." Guys we have trouble out here Xana has open up an electric Blast causing fires every where and now the nuclear plant it going into overload ...So Hurry .."Yumi throws her fans and gets 1 of the mega tanks in on shot ... Umi and Ulrich work together in the other Ulrich used triangulating the mega tank going crazy ... Yumi throw the second fan and gets a bulls eye ..."Yea ..""Aleta your turn ..."We got to the tower and it was mear seconds before the the plant blew ...Aelita ran into the tower and floated up the code chamber ...The screen said ..

RE-LETA

She puts her hand on the screen and the word

CODE_

Blinking came up ..." lyoko .."Lyoko she typed ..."Odd ready to return to the past ...""No" " Return to the past now .."

_**Stay tuned for the next installment ...Write Reviews..  
**_


	2. Episode 2

_**Code Lyoko Reloaded episode 2**_

_**( Chemical Reel )**_

"Jeremy we need to go now ..."Yumi said in a rush .."No not til I make sure Xana will never awake ..."Jeremy added Quickly ..."Jeremy Listen to her we have to go ..." Aelita said trying to convince him ..." I will in a minute I have to do this ... You guys Go on a head I be there soon ..."Jeremy exclaimed ..."OK just don't get held up in here .."Ulrich Said ..."OK" Jeremy said in a quick motion "If Jim finds out we are here again he is going to kill us ..."Odd said .."Yes I know if he finds us here he will destroy this But we have no choice any more ..Xana is on the move and he wont stop till he destroys us ...You should all remember that ..."Jeremy exclaimed .."Yes Jeremy we know that just that there is no need to stay here and fix it .."Yumi said ..."OK Fine I will be down in ten just wait up ..."Jeremy said in defeat ...

They all walked out of the factory area and Jeremy stayed with his work Suddenly something out side happened and the computer went haywire he couldn't do anything about it but sit there suddenly a warning popped up of a map One leading to there school a truck of highly toxic chemicals on the verge to destroy the school.. "Oh no .."He thought to him self for a minute there if that truck gets to the school there will be hell he realised those chemicals are highly toxic and will melt the skin off of any human ...He ran out off the room and went straight to his friends ...He go there Meir seconds ..." Guys we Have a problem ..."Jeremy said almost out of breath ..." Xana is at it again ..He has sent a truck of highly dangerous chemicals to and he has rigged it to explode ..."Jeremy said Quicly.."Oh no we have to get to Lyoko Now .."Yumi said Scared as ever ...we all ran straight to the factory Aelita Odd Yumi and Ulrick went to the scanner room and I went to the super computer ...

"Guys I am placing you close to the activated tower The tower is in zone five so I am putting you in the forest you have to get yourself the rest of the way ...""OK Jeremy we are ready .."Yumi said .."OK lets go ...Transfer Odd ...Transfer Yumi ...Transfer Ulrich ...Transfer Aelita ...Scan Odd .. Scan Yumi ... Scan Ulrich .. Scan Aelita ... VIRTULIZATION ...Guys get to the red tower in the forest region and get to zone 5 hurry ...That Truck Has a Eta of 15 Minutes ...So hurry I have the Vehicles waiting o you so go ...".."Jeremy were in we are headed to the activated tower ..."Aelita added ..."Umm guys you have to spider guarding the tower to get to zone 5 ..."Jeremy said ... Yumi used her fans a hit one of them the there eye and destroyed them ... Ulrik jumped up and destroyed it in seconds ..."Lets go ..."Odd said impatiently ...They all ran into the tower and jumped off the side into the void to Zone 5 ..

"OK Jeremy Were here ..."Aelita said ...The tower is on the other side of that wall so go ...They hope on the vehicles and drove around and over the wall ..."Also there is company awaiting for you ..."Jeremy Added .."Jeremy Eta On that Truck ..."Yumi asked .."Umm 8 Minutes ..Hurry ..""OK Jeremy .."Odd said ...they road over the the wall and met with William and and 2 mega tanks ..."Jeremy William here .."Ulrik said ..."Oh no I new he was behind this Ummm be extremely careful ...""Yea we know ..." Yumi you take the mega tanks .and odd and I will take William ..."Ulrich said ..."OK .." Yumi agreed ...Yumi threw 2 fans at both Mega tanks and got 1 but not the other the other hi her and Aleta Helped and froze him ...Yumi threw a fan at him and hit him after it hit herWith a mega laser ...Yumi Devertulized and showed in the scanner room ...Yumi hit her fist on the scanner and ran up to the super computer ..."Jeremy What is the eta on the Truck ..." Yumi asked .."3 Minutes .."Jeremy added ... Ulrich distracted William and fought him... "Ulrich Isnt it .."William said .."Yah Why .."Ulirich asked ..."This is why ..."William added ...

Aelita went into the tower ...Odd was hit 3 times with Williams sword and was devertulized ...He came out panting and out of breath ... Aelita floated up to the top of the tower and the screen popped up ...word

Rel-eta _

Aelita put her hand on the screen ...

CODE_

Lyoko she typed ... Ulrich was hit by Williams sword and devertulized ..."Return to the past Now ..."They were in class were this all started and it was all good ..."Odd what is the square root Of pie ..."Said the teacher .."Ummm 3.14 .."He added and everyone laughed ..."Ummm what did i do ..."Odd said ..

_**Stay tuned to the Next installment Write reviews ...**_


	3. Episode 3

_**Code Lyoko Reloaded Episode 3**_

_**( The End of Days )**_

"The day is still young Odd we still have time for that report due in 6th period " Ulrich said .."Yea, yea, yea, I had that stupid thing done yesterday but Kiwi ate the dang thing he got hungry and I forgot to feed him so he thought the thing was dinner ..."Odd exclaimed ...They started laughing ..."Hey, it's not funny "Odd added ..." Yea it is you let your dog eat it ..."Yumi said ..."Well guys I am going to the factory at gym and figure out a way to shut down Xana ... "Jeremy said ..."I am going with you then ..."Aelita added ..."Ok well I will call you if we have problems which it is possible that we will have a problem .."Jeremy added ..."Jeremy I think we should go now while we have time to get to class ..."Aelita said ..."Ok see you guys later ..."Jeremy said .."see you later "Yumi ,Odd ,and Ulrik said...

They all went to class as Jeremy and Aelita went to the factory ... Jeremy and Aelita got to the factory and went straight to the super computer ...Jeremy got to the super computer and started it up .."Ok where should I start ..."Jeremy said ..."Maybe you should start in the zones especially zone 5 ...All because that is were William is and ummm that is what he created ..."Aelita added ..."Good idea ..." He open up zone 5 and was entered into a totally different section of the super computer and was showed that XANA was writing to keep us from shutting him down ..."This is interesting ...""What " "Xana has figured a way to keep us from shutting him down ...""That's bad really bad "Then suddenly a tower activated ..."No this is bad ...and we have another problem ..""What"" We have 3 Nuclear Missiles heading straight for the factory ...""Oh no I am headed to Lyoko Now ..."

"Ok I will call the others ..."Jeremy started calling Yumi and Ulrich and Odd ..."Yumi we have a problem get to the factory ..."Ok be right there ..."She hangs up the phone ..."Sir may I go to the Infirmary ...""Ulrich we have a major problem you need to get to the factory now ...""Be right there..Miss May I go to the infirmary ...""Odd we have a major problem get to the factory ..."" Be right there..Sir can I got to the Infirmary ..."

They all rushed to the Factory and caught up with Aelita in the Scanner room ..."Ok guys are you ready "Jeremy said "Jeremy all and ready to go .."Aleta added ..."Ok Here goes ... Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Aleta, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi , Scanner Ulrich VIRTUALIZATION ..."They were all virtualized into the forest area ..."Umm guys you have to get to zone 5 that is where the activated tower is ...and we have an ETA on those missiles it's 10 minutes, we have little time ...I have vehicles waiting for you in zone 5 so get moving ..."They all ran straight to the transfer tower and were acquainted by 3 cubes and 4 spiders ... Yumi take the spiders and Odd and I will take the cubes ..."Ulrik said …""Ok let do this …"Yumi added ..Yumi threw her 2 fans and hit 2 of the spiders. She caught her fans and threw the other and hit the 2 spiders after being hit by a laser and lost half her life points she fell to the ground after that she got up and ran to Aelita ..."Yumi be careful you have 50 life points left …."Jeremy said ..."Ok Jeremy ..."Yumi added. Ulrick ran around to the cube and used trianglization and hit two of the cubes in the eye and Odd got the other one hitting him with a dart …And they exploded …

They all ran into the tower and jumped into the void and were in zone 5 .. They all got to their vehicles and split up … "Guy protect Aelita there is a squid after her to drain her memory …and William and 5 sharks and spiders are there so be careful …ETA on the Missiles umm 5 minutes "Jeremy added …."ok Jeremy "Aelita said …They drove their vehicles up high and hit the 5 Spiders and Ulrich and Odd took the sharks ….Suddenly Aelita was taken by the squid and her memories were being taken ..One of the sharks flew up behind Yumi and she was hit by the lasers and she devirtualized and was in the scanner room putting her fist on the edge of the scanner …Ulrich Hit 3 of the 5 sharks Then hi is hit with a laser ….And he lost 1/3 of his life points .."Ulrich you have 75 life points .." Jeremy said worriedly …"Thanks Jeremy …."Ulrich said …Odd glided above the 2 sharks, hit their eyes and they exploded …William flew up behind him and hit him with his mega sword …Odd was immediately devirtualized ….Ulrich ran up to the squid and released Aelita who fell, got up and ran straight to the tower …Ulrich stared straight at William and he was charged and he dodged almost getting hit with his sword …"Umm guys the ETA on the Missiles is 30 seconds. Aelita ran into the tower and floated to the top of it … The screen popped up …

Releta_

Aelita

Aelita put her hand on the screen and the code popped up …

CODE_

Ulrich was hit by William's sword and was devirtualized …"10 seconds "Aelita typed ..

LYOKO _

"Return to the past now …"They were all in class and it was 6th period and Odd turned in his report on time …" Good job Odd. This is great .."The teacher added .."Really? I though I did really bad."Odd replied…He walked over and sat by his friends .. "So how did you do Odd …"Jeremy asked …"I got a 100 .."Odd replied …"I didn't plan on it either "Odd added …"Your joking "Ulrich said …"Nope .."They all started laughing and Odd went red …"Oh come I can get good grades …"Odd said freaking out …

_**Stay Tuned For the next Installment …Reviews Please ..**_


	4. Episode 4

_**Code Lyoko Reloaded Episode 4**_

_**( Robots Run a Muck ..)**_

Jeremy was walking to lunch when some new kid was walking with Dean Jean-Pierre Delmas who was walking right toward him. He decided to walk to the Dean himself and greet the young lady . "Hello Headmaster ..."Jeremy said... "Hello, have you met Miss Samantha Roberti..." the Headmaster asked … "No, I haven't seen or talked to Miss Samantha Roberti …Hello I am Jeremy." He stuck out his hand and let her shake it …. "Hi. Just call me Sam …" She took his hand and shook it … "Welcome to Kadic ..."Jeremy added...He had a strange feeling about this girl but, he ignored it … "Jeremy, I would like to know if you can show Miss Roberti around ..."Headmaster asked ….. "No problem ..."Sam followed Jeremy they talked and he showed her around school...

Sam and Jeremy walked into the cafeteria. They went by his friends: Ulrich , Yumi , Odd , and Sissi, who had finally stopped stalking Ulrich and now is starting to become our friend but, still has that annoying squeaky voice ..They were all laughing at Odd for what had happened … "Hey guys can we join you ….Oh and this is Sam ..." Jeremy said ….. "Yeah Sure ..."Yumi added … Jeremy and the new kid Sam sat down and they started chatting … "Umm How do you like her so far Sam?" Odd asked, practically drooling in his plate...Sam stopped eating for a moment and looked at him "Umm, I like it here. It's not like my old school I will tell you that...I wouldn't leave it for the world …" Sam adds as she blushes... "Cool would you like to come to my robot competition it starts after lunch you might like it .." Jeremy explain … "That would be fantastic ..." Sam added … They all got up and went to the auditorium and they got their robots ready …

" Good luck .." Yumi , Ulrich , Odd ,and The new kid Sam all said …At the same time Jeremy got up and got ready for the competition...He started up Kiwi 2 and got ready for the basketball battle when his rival entered with his 7 ft robot and it was like a basketball player …Jim dtarted the competition with a gun and Jeremy was in the lead when another robot came in the room and started shooting ..he looked into the robot's eyes and it was Xana on the move …

He ran out of the building and caught up with Yumi and the others ,and they ran to the underground way to the factory … They climbed up the ladder to the outside road into the factory and they ran in the factory. Jeremy went to the super computer and Aelita , Yumi , Ulrich , and Odd went to the scanner room.. They all got into the scanners and prepared for virtualization … "Ok Jeremy we are ready and all in place …"Aelita said ..."Ok, I am starting up the process and you will be placed in the Ice sector and you have company ..Ok Here goes …Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, and Scanner Aelita VIRTUALIZATION …"

They were virtualized into the Ice sector and walked over to a ridge to see the company...There were 3 Scyphozoa, or as you can call them Squids, and 5 Blocks. Great this will be a challenge… "Oh no is that William riding a Manta with 3 behind him? ..." Aelita asked... "Oh great this is going to be hard .."Ulrich said ..

"Hey Jeremy we have a major problem .."Ulrich added .. "What is it ."Jeremy said irritated .. "Well the Company you said we had is way too much …"Odd said … " Oh no how much .." Jeremy asked .. "Let's just say it umm like 15 different monsters …" Odd yelled . "You're kidding .."Jeremy said … "No Jeremy there is a lot …"Aelita said ..

They gang finished talking and the ran into a big fight ….Ulrich and Odd took on the cubes and squids .. Odd hit 2 of the 3 squids in their eye and the other one got away …Ulrich used trianglization on 3 of the cubes and hit the other 2 with 2 swords ..Yumi jumped and hit 3 of the mantas but missed the one William is riding on …One of the last squids got ahold of Aelita and started downloading her memories … Odd hit William's manta and made him fall.. William suddenly came from behind Ulrich and hit him with his sword …Ulrich suddenly De-virtualized and was in the scanner room panting for air …

"William why are you doing this .." Yumi asked .."because I am not William, I am XANA .." Odd ran over to Aelita and shot the squid in the eye and helped Aelita get to the tower ..William comes from behind Odd and almost hits Odd but Odd hits him with a dart …William is thrown back and wasn't able to get up ..

Aelita hurried into the tower, walked to the middle of it and floated to the top …

Meanwhile, Jeremy is fighting killer robots who are trying to destroy the super computer. They are after him to destroy his way of shutting Xana down and they were almost successful until ….

Aelita's Screen popped up and this was shown ….

RELETA _

Aelita put her hand on the screen ..

Ulrich walks into the room with the 2 robots that have Jeremy in the hold. He grabs a bat and hits them several times .. Knocking one down …

William awakes and get Odd from behind and De-virtualized him and he was shown in the scanner room …

The word popped up on the screen ..

CODE_

She typed

LYOKO _

Jeremy yelled "RETURN TO THE PAST NOW …."

They were all at Jeremy's Competition and Jeremy had just won the championship ..They all cheer for him and he earned a trophy ..

_**( STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT Of Code Lyoko RELOADED) **_

_**Also is this new girl what Jeremy thinks she is ... If she is find out next time on … Code Lyoko RELOADED**_


End file.
